At present, there are efforts to park a vehicle automatically without the need for a driver of the vehicle to intervene manually for that purpose. Thus, for example, upon entering a parking garage, the intention is for a driver to be able to leave and lock his vehicle. The vehicle should subsequently park automatically. Conventionally, in the case of existing automatic parking methods, after the parking maneuver has ended, a driver receives a message, for example, an SMS, sent to his smartphone, that the vehicle was parked successfully. The automatic parking is also referred to as valet parking.
There is a need for monitoring or tracking of the vehicle during the automatic parking.